


Chicken Soup For A Ginger Soul Or Lack Thereof

by dontstudywritenovels



Series: Organically Grown in Maine [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: A look into Dex's home life, Established Relationship, M/M, Mainly banter between the Poindexters, Petty couple fight, They are married I swear, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstudywritenovels/pseuds/dontstudywritenovels
Summary: “You’re bed is taken if you’re thinking of trying to stay the night.” Will didn’t look up as she spoke. “Sean said you came by the pub, took Charles off his hands for the day.”OrWill's siblings are a bunch of shitheads and love making his life difficult through chirping, spying, and roughhousing. (But they love and support the fuck outta that ginger boi).





	Chicken Soup For A Ginger Soul Or Lack Thereof

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: there is talk of dex's younger brother (12) wanting to have sex, but it doesn't happen in this fic, nor in my headcanon. 
> 
> some notes: I see the poindexters at these ages, I don't know if it helps, but-
> 
> Catherine:25-1991/February 19  
> Sean:23-1993/September 15  
> Marie:21-1995/October 22  
> Dex:19-1997/January 1  
> James:12-2004/October 18  
> Josie:6--2010/January 13  
> Charles: 4-2012/March 25  
> Kelsey:unborn-2017/November 7 (low-key spoiler for the next fic,,)

Will was sitting at the kitchen table when the back door slammed shut behind him, automatically turning to reach behind himself to take Josie from Cathy’s hands. Catherine only sighed as she stuffed her tips into the empty vinegret in the fridge, yanking the tie in her shorter dark hair away, pulling it out.

 

Pots slammed onto the counter, one after the other, the burner taking several attempts before it finally caught.

 

“Your bed’s taken if you’re thinking of trying to stay the night.” Will didn’t look up as she spoke. “Sean said you came by the pub, took Charles off his hands for the day.”

 

“Anyday where he can watch tv instead of sitting atop a keg all day is Christmas for him.” Will shrugged.

 

“He always likes to spend time with his brother.” Catherine took his chin in her hand. “Don’t let Sean hear this, but you’ve always been Charles’ favorite.” Will smirk, but rolled his eyes.

 

“Just fucking ask already, buttering me up won’t-”

 

Catherine’s hand shot up, “Hey, you don’t need a reason to visit, on a wednesday night, _Derek Date Night_ as you fondly recounted over the phone, and driving down without calling -not suspicious at all.”

 

“We got in a fight.”

 

“Fists involved?” Will shook his head no.

 

“Then it’s fixable!” Catherine cheered, she came across from him, putting a beer on top of the equation he was hovering by. “Spill, or when Marie gets here she’ll make you and I won’t do a damn thing to stop her.”

 

“Derek and I got in a fight -worse than normal.” Dex’s hand clenched harder against his pencil. “I, I definitely started it. I _wanted_ to fight.” Catherine hummed as Josie began to stir awake against Will’s chest, probably at his tense state.

 

“So instead of admitting it, you drove home, on a Wednesday to what? Be pissy in a different state?” Cathy stirred the soup.

 

“Rather then fucking admitting I was wrong? Apparently.” Dex said, pen scratching against whatever assignment was in front of him. Charles walked in from the living room a moment later, babbling about something or another, glaring at the sight of Josie perched on Will’s lap.

 

Without saying anything Cathy sat him up on the counter to help her stir.

“Well, unless you plan on dropping out of Samwell, which, by the way, I’ll fucking kill you, you’ll have to apologize anyway.” Cathy ruffled.

 

“I’m not gonna drop out, I just needed to come home, recon or some shit.”

 

“Sounds like you’re just being a pussy,” James said as he came out of the back room not looking up from his texting to do it.

 

“What would you know about pussies?” Dex asked ruffly.

 

“Oh, like you’d know more,” James squaked. “Plus Michelle might let me fuck her soon if I play my cards right.” The crease in his eyebrow as he looked back down at his phone said otherwise.

 

“What’s this about fucking Michelle? O’Malley or Conway?” Sean ruffled James' hair as he came through the door, Marie close behind him.

 

“O’Malley.” James smirked, raising and dropping his eyebrows.

 

“Isn’t she like sixteen?” Marie asked.

 

“Isn’t my fault she failed seventh grade three times.” James shrugged.

 

“Uh huh, just use protection and for the love of God if you catch something don’t bring it home.” Cathy teased.

 

“Why are you home anyway?” Marie asked stealing the beer in front of Will. “College life not doing it for you? Too many parties, too much sex? Don’t tell me you actually have to _try_ a little.”

 

“Lover’s quarrel.” Cathy said shortly. “Needed _recon_.”

 

Sean laughed, yanking Will by the ear for a second before saying, “So you were wrong, just say sorry.”

 

“ _Fuck_ that,” Marie said, looking at Will. “Never admit you’re wrong, they’ll use it over you forever, and before you know it you’ll always have to be the one to say sorry.”

 

Will rolled his eyes, still batting away Sean’s hand from his ears, “I’m not afraid of fucking saying sorry, I just, I don’t know, want to? Derek has it fucking made and it just pisses me off sometimes.”

 

“So you’re just being an asshole because you can, you aren’t really even upset about something.” Marie rolled her eyes, throwing away the empty can of beer.

 

“Yep.” Will pops the p. “I’m just an asshole, I get it.”

 

“Ah, self-pity.” Sean sighs, “It’s nice to feel bad for yourself isn’t it? Distracts you from being an actual fucking adult.” Dex shoves at him and Sean shove back, table shaking from the momentum.

 

“Hey! Fucks, if you’re gonna fight like five year olds do it outside.” Cathy yells as she brings over the pot of soup, swiping a cloth under it as she set it down. Both Poindexter’s shook their head as they poured their own bowls of soup. Dex helping Charles with his own, attempting to convince the kid not to burn his tongue off by eating the soup hot.

 

Will had just gotten a system down were he and Charles would blow at their respective spoons at the same time to keep the kid interested in not burning himself when a knock came from the front of the house. Sean shot him a look before he and Will both attempted to stand up at the same time, Marie shoving Dex back in his chair as Sean made off for the door.

 

It wasn’t a surprise when he heard Derek’s voice loft down the hallway, Sean’s following him in a louder tone. He wished Marie would stop fucking smiling, or that James would at least stop fucking nudging him as two sets of footsteps came towards them.

 

Derek somehow looked larger than usual as he slightly crouched in the kitchen doorway, Sean coming to sit back down from across from Dex.

 

“ ‘s for you,” Sean slurred, spoon already back in his mouth. Dex handed off Charles spoon to Marie as he stood from the table, attempting to get around his siblings smoothly, stumbling when James pushed his chair out slightly. Wacking the brat on the back of the head, Dex lead Derek back outside. No way those assholes were getting to listen in.

 

“Your brother's nice.” Derek said, the cold causing a red to appear on his face. Damn, Derek, for even looking good like this. Will was sure his face was much much worse off, skin probably cracking in the cold already.

 

“He’s an asshole,” Will said automatically. “I probably get that from him.” He followed after a moment, nodding to himself.

 

“Will-”

 

“Derek-”

 

A smile crossed Derek’s wind bitten features and Will rolled his eyes fondly.

“I didn’t come down here to say you were right, I think, well, we both had valid points, and idiotic points, but I don’t want you to have to go all the way home either just because we fight-”

 

“The Haus, everyone actually, they actually like you Derek. I’m not-”

 

“Hey,” Derek put his hand on Will face, bringing him closer. “The team loves you, you fucking dick. Look I’m not sure if I’m sorry or if I was wrong or if we were both wrong, I came down here because I love you and I want you to come home. The dorm? Mainly, my bed because even if I’m mad at you, I want you with me.”

 

“You just want to fucking fall asleep next to me so you can write sappy fucking sonnets about us,” Dex accused.

 

“I’ll recite some if you don’t come back with me.” Derek nodded.

 

“Great!” Dex head shot up at the other voice only to see Marie and James peering down at them from the 2nd story window. “It’s settled, come in for dinner and after you two love birds can go the fuck back to Boston.”

 

“Actually, Derek and I are going to take my old bed for the night.” Will threatened, eyes squinting at his siblings in a challenge.

 

“Like fuck you are!” James shouted as Will swung open the front door and James jumped from his position at the window, both in a race to the back room.

 

“Derek,” Sean appeared back at the doorway, A smile wide on his face. “Won’t you come join us for dinner while your boyfriend,” Sean looks over his shoulder, voice raising in an attempt to get at Will, _”fights his twelve year old brother in a dick measuring contest!”_

 

Derek nodded, the drive back could wait a bit, he wouldn’t mind meeting the rest of the Poindexters.

  


Bonus:

 

“William Jacob Poindexter.” Dex stopped dead in his tracks, back making contact with Derek as the other d-man stumbled into him, both having barely entered the door of the Haus.

 

Bitty appeared in front of them, arms crossed.

 

“Did you just bring another man’s soup into this house?” Ransom gasped from the couch, Holster’s mouth gaping, a pie in his hand. Dex’s cheeks went red, hands clutching the shitty tupperware Cathy had sent them off with this morning.

 

“Um, my sister’s.” Will bit his lip. “It’s canned?” He decided to offer instead.

 

“Oh, _bless her heart_ , canned soup, bet it tastes like home.” Bitty took the soup and promptly stuck it behind the forgotten gatorade in the back of the fridge. “Now, you boys must be hungry, must’ve been a long ride.”

 

Dex could only nod.

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE OF KUDOS AND COMMENTS (mainly comments).
> 
>  
> 
> Visit my [tumblr](https://dontstudywritenovels.tumblr.com/ask)! I'm always looking to fulfill prompts. For free obvi((:
> 
> +If anyone is interested in being a beta for this story please hmu or comment below


End file.
